Malaikat
by IchinikyuuRin
Summary: semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah hal yang tak kusukai. tapi, entah kenapa, aku tak bisa membencinya..  fourth project : SasuxNaru .. dedicated for all my friends and You, readers :D Hate? Don't Like? I beg you do not read  w d


_**Fourth project from Ichinikyuu Rin : A Naruto's Fanfiction**_

_** Sasuke and Naruto's Pair  
**_

_**Masashi Kishimoto's manga**_

'_**Malaikat' by Rin

* * *

**_

**Warning(s) : Many things**

**( italic's word = pikiran atau kata hati )**_** ; Almost full of Sasuke's POV  
**_

Enjoy and Read comfortly, Minna-san_**

* * *

**_

Hidupku itu gelap.

Seperti kelam tanpa jalan keluar.

Yang aku lihat hanya jalan tanpa cahaya dalam mata hitam kelamku.

Kenapa? Kalian bertanya alasanku?

Alasanku…

Karena semuanya hilang.

Pergi.

Pergi selamanya. Bukan hanya sementara.

.

.

Ayah dan Ibu meninggalkan aku untuk kembali pada Dia yang menciptakan. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit –untuk menjenguk kakak.

Kita bahagia karena kakak dinyatakan sembuh dari penyakit mematikan itu. Sungguh bahagia.

Sampai-sampai Ayah tak sadar ada sebuah mobil di depan.

Ibu berteriak dan segera memelukku.

Aku tak sadarkan diri setelah bunyi decit yang membuatku ngilu terdengar.

Aku berdoa agar mereka tetap hidup. Sungguh.

Dan saat aku bangun, aku… sendirian.

.

.

Kakak kandungku meninggalkanku, menyusul Ayah dan Ibu. Karena penyakit–_yang dinyatakan sembuh sebelum Ayah dan Ibu meninggal_– yang dideritanya semakin parah.

Aku berdoa. Aku berdoa pada Dia yang berkuasa. Pada Dia pemegang seluruh nyawa dan jiwa.

Tapi, kakak juga pergi, kembali pada-Nya.

Aku sudah berdoa. Kenapa masih mengambil satu-satunya yang tersisa?

Kenapa

… Tuhan?

.

.

Aku tahu itu takdir… sungguh tahu.

Tapi…

Aku tak mengerti… kenapa harus aku?

Kenapa?

Kenapa harus seorang bocah yang belum mengerti dunia ini?

Aku masih berumur delapan tahun.

Tak ada yang bersamaku.

Tuhan…

Kenapa membuatku

… sendirian?

.

.

Aku benci pagi hari yang cerah dan hangat.

Aku benci matahari yang berkilau indah.

Aku benci langit biru yang menghiasi pagi.

Aku benci.

Semua orang yang berharga untukku… untuk diriku…

Meninggalkanku… Benar-benar meninggalkanku.

… Dalam cerahnya pagi.

… Dalam kilauan cahaya Matahari.

…. Dalam naungan langit biru.

Aku benci.

Mereka membuatku mengingat rasa.

Akan kesepian dan kesendirian.

Kenapa, Tuhan?

Kenapa memberikanku pagi, matahari dan langit biru saat aku kehilangan mereka?

Seakan Kau benar-benar berniat menyindirku.

Bahwa

… aku sendirian.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, main bersama kami 'yuk?"

"Ayo, main istana pasir bersama,"

"Aku bawa bekal, Sasuke!"

.

"Kasian dia, tak ada keluarga. Temani dia main yah, sayang,"

"Yah, padahal umurnya baru sembilan tahun. Main istana pasir bersama dia ya,"

"Malang sekali. Ajak dia makan bekal bersama,"

.

Tahukah kalian?

Aku mendengar.

Aku dengar semua perbincangan kalian.

Sungguh.

Aku sama sekali tak butuh belas kasihan.

Aku tak butuh.

Aku tak butuh perhatian palsu.

Karena

… Tuhan membuatku terbiasa sendirian.

.

.

"Anak-anak, ada teman baru untuk kalian. Dia berasal dari Suna. Perkenalkan dirimu, sayang,"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal, Minna-sama!"

"Salam Kenal Naruto-kun!"

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke! Ayo main, _ttebayo_!"

'_Tak sudi,'_

"Ayolah, Sasukeee. Aku murid baru disini~"

'_Menyebalkan,'_

"Kau ini, suka sekali sendirian ya…'

'_Yah.. apa katanya?'_

"Tak kesepian kah?"

'_Perasaan itu sudah lama mati,'_

"Kenapa kau suka sekali diam sih? Nanti orang akan mengira kau robot loh,"

'_Bodoh sekali dia ini,'_

"Hn, dobe,"

"Akkhh. Kau bicaraa! Akhirnyaa! Tapi, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Dobe,"

"Apa itu?"

"Bodoh,"

"Apa? Kau yang baka! Dasar Temeee!"

.

.

Bocah ini ribut sekali.

Bisa dikata, dia makhluk paling ribut yang pernah kujumpa.

Telingaku sampai terasa panas saat di dekatnya.

Aku sebal padanya.

Dia membuat suasana di sekitarku tak tenang.

Berisik, itu dia.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku tak bisa membencinya…

Padahal, semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah hal yang kubenci.

Rambutnya

... seterang cahaya Matahari.

Matanya

... seperti goresan warna langit biru.

Auranya

... secerah dan sehangat pagi hari.

Aku tak bisa membencinya. Tak bisa kupungkiri, rasanya... nyaman ada di dekatnya. Hangat. Bahagia.

Haha, Tuhan. Apalagi ini?

Apalagi takdirmu untukku?

Bencikah Kau padaku?

Kenapa kau membuatku... jatuh cinta?

Ya... Jatuh cinta.

Pada bocah bermata biru, beraura hangat dan berambut pirang itu.

.

.

"Dobe, kenapa tak pulang?"

"Hehe, aku tak mau,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tak ada siapapun di rumah, teme. Baa-chan sedang ke luar kota,"

"Orang tuamu?"

"Mereka meninggal waktu aku masih bayi,"

"Eh?"

_'Apa? Bayi?'_

"Aku bahkan tak sempat melihat mereka. Tak sempat merasakan kehangatan mereka. Kasih sayang mereka,"

_'Jadi... dia lebih kesepian dari aku?'_

"Tapi, Tsunade baa-chan mengajariku, bahwa Tuhan akan selalu bersamaku. Bersama ciptaan-Nya yang dikasihi dan mengasihi-Nya"

_'Dan dia sama sekali tidak membenci Tuhan? Sepertiku?'  
_

"Dia selalu memiliki rencana lain di balik takdir-Nya. Rencana terbaik,"

_'Apa maksudnya?'_

"Aku pindah ke Konoha bersama baa-chan dan... aku bisa bertemu denganmu, teme. Hehe,"

_'Ah, aku bodoh sekali,'_

"Hn, dobe. Pulang bersamaku?"

"Ha'i!"

.

.

Tuhan... maafkan aku.

Maafkan aku yang selalu berpikir buruk tentang-Mu.

Maaf karena aku selalu berpikir kalau Kau membuatku sendirian.

Aku salah.

Kau membuat matahari, langit biru dan pagi ada saat mereka 'pergi' bukan untuk menyindirku.

Bukan untuk membuatku merasa sendirian.

Tapi, untuk membuatku sadar, kalau aku tak sendirian.

Terima kasih, Tuhan.

Kau telah mengirimkanku pagi, matahari dan langit biru sekali lagi.

Untuk membuat hidup gelap-ku terang kembali.

Kali ini, dalam otakku dia terpatri.

Di sisiku dia berada.

Dan di hatiku dia abadi.

Malaikatku, dari-Mu.

.

-End-

* * *

Maaf kalau aneh dan gaje, semoga kalian menikmatinya..

maaf kalau ngaco dan kalian ga paham.. ide ini beneran ngalir gitu aja TwT

kalau jelek, Rin hapus.. minta pendapat kalian yah.. huhuhu

Rin berharap ada yang mau baca *pundung

* * *

_**This Fic is Dedicated for you, All, my friends :')**_

Chieko Kuroia

Nami

sasunaru's lover (aka. Hima-chan)

kavinott

lovey dovey

Michiru No Akasuna (aka. Michi)

hachii

NhiaChayang (aka. Nhia)

Aoi no Tsuki (Tsuki-san)

Namikaze lin-chan (aka. Lin-chan)

creccentya crency (aka. Lyzhia-chan)

sennin pein (aka. Pein-san)

Maeve Zahra

Uzukaze Touru (aka. Touru)

Dark Dobe

fujika26

mikan45m

NaruEls (aka. Els-san)

Tori-chan Nadeshiko (aka. Tori-san)

Arisa Koromaru

Ame no Haru Uzumaki (aka. Haru)

It'sMeRyuki

Haruna 'kyuu' Namikaze

Vii no Kitsune (aka. Vii-san)

SHINKI Primo-Vongola/ Fujoshinki akut (aka. Shinki-san)

Cendy Hoseki

Mingkan

Nagisa Archipelago (aka. Egi-chan)

Fi suki suki (aka. Safira-san)

Lavender Hime-chan (aka. Hime-chan)

Micon

Jin suka orange juice/sugarplums1393 ( aka. Jin-san)

Vipris-san

Yuusaki Kuchiki

Uzumaki Winda

Uzumaki Nawaki

Kaiza Kurogane

yamada pink

Arisa Komaru

Fujoshi Nyasar

LovelyLawliet

Nesia Eg Yufa/Yufa's Ichibi (aka. Yufa-san)

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan

daniel maimi potter

yuiko

Licapsagi Fujoshi

FuyuAi/Black Haori (aka. Ai-san)

UchiRasen

Cissi Malfoy

TakonYaki (aka. Tako-san)

Ri-EroFujo (aka. Ri-san)

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka

hitomi michizuka tatsuya

suke suke naru

Sasuchi ChukaCukhe

Aglaea Dichan

Ketsueki Kira Fahardika

Miura Uchiha

HaMaki Sana (aka. Sana-san)

Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga

Uchiha Master

zaivenee

Gummy cherries

Jeevas Revolution

Misa kaguya hime (aka. Misa-san)

Chic-kun

.

_And All of you, readers :D_

* * *

**_Thank you... You all are my spirit_**

**_With hugs, Rin  
_**


End file.
